Mobile platforms are providing richer user experiences to their customers by off-loading the rendering of graphics to graphical processing units (GPUs). Examples of such graphics are animations that are used to provide a better transition between different elements in a graphical user interface. These animations can be more responsive and intuitive than an animated cursor.
For example, animations can typically be used to give applications a more life-like feel for the user. Everything from operating system components, like menus, to specialized applications can have animated components. The use of an animation for a better transition makes verification of the accuracy of the animation more important. In particular, the animation used in the transition needs to be verified and tested to determine if the animation meets design requirements during the transition.